As shown in FIG. 1, the wheel of the conventional scooter is provided with a wheel cover which is directly mounted on a support frame such that the wheel cover is pressed against the wheel in motion, thereby acting as a brake. The wheel cover is not effective in serving as the brake. In addition, the wheel cover is subject to fatigue.
As shown in FIG. 2, the wheel cover is pivoted to the support frame such that the wheel cover is urged by an elastic member to remain apart from the wheel. In light of the rear wheel cover being relatively large and being supported at one end, the wheel cover is prone to move aside when it is pressed against the wheel. In addition, when the wheel cover is pressed against the wheel, there is only a small contact area between the wheel cover and the wheel, which is not effective in braking the wheel in motion.